


Sleepytime || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Series: Leeburr oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron being sarcastic, Cuddles!, Just Leeburr being cute while watching a movie, Lee being needy, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M, These are my babies and they are adorable, They Hug, They sleep, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: Lil cuddles





	Sleepytime || Leeburr

~3rd person pov~

 Charles had his head rested in his boyfriends lap, eyes growing tired as they watched The Little Shop Of Horrors together on the couch. They had just begun watching the movie, only at the part where Seymour pricked his fingers for the plant.

"I've seen movies made in the 40's with as much quality as this," Aaron laughed. 

"Hey, it's still a good movie!" Lee retorted. Aaron rolled his eyes and continued to stroke Charles' hair. His head was warm and comfortable in Aaron's lap, almost a pillow. He looked up to see Burr staring at the screen, not even sparing a glance to his  _amour_. Lee pouted at the lack of attention and snuggled his head closer to Aarons stomach, his cheek pressing against his shirt. When Aaron still seemed unfazed by Charles, he decided to wriggle up his sweater and pop his head out next to Aarons. 

"You're stretching my sweater," Aaron sighed.

"More room for the both of us later, if I decide to join you again," Lee smiled.

"This is the fourth sweater you've stretched, Charlie. What am I going to do when it's cold out and I can't wear a sweater because of you?"

 "I'll just wear the sweater with you!"

 Aaron sighed at his boyfriends idiocy. Lee wrapped an arm around Aaron from inside the sweater they shared, pressing his cheek to Aarons.

 "Wanna just ditch the movie and sleep?" Burr asked after about ten minutes of snuggling. He got a nod in response and leaned over so he fell down onto the couch, Lee landing on top of him, neither bothering to move at all.

 "I love you," Charles whispered into Aarons neck, where his head was laying.

 "I love you too," Aaron smiled, falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Charles.


End file.
